1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a covering of a training machine, and more particularly to a stepping training machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern days, people have to work for a long time every day, so they don't get enough time for exercise. A new type of exercise is called “slight exercise”, which is a light loaded exercise for people to take in the workplace.
For example, a stepping training machine for slight exercise may be put under a desk for a user to train his/her legs while he/she is working.
However, such stepping training machine is unstable while the user is stepping on it, it will move because of stepping. Therefore, the user has to move the machine back repeatedly, and it is very inconvenient.